


So Damned, So Pretty

by LadyHallen



Series: This is your fault, Ms. Jellyfish! [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't repost, F/M, Fix It, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, cursing, do not copy to another site, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Maybe it was just a hallucination? Whatever it was, Nyx was too damn tired and too injured to wonder and so he answered.What resulted was a hurricane, so maybe he'd learn to stop answering shit.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric/Sansa Stark, Cor Leonis/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Nyx Ulric
Series: This is your fault, Ms. Jellyfish! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982642
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	So Damned, So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon notes: Petyr Baelish smuggled Sansa Stark out of Kings Landing on a boat. Due to a sudden storm, the ship turned over and (baelish got eaten by fishes) Sansa Stark in her heavy dress, drowned.
> 
> There's a reason that the Tully Banner is a trout. Deep in the ocean, she breathed again.

It had been a week since Sansa turned into a strange sea creature, a mermaid - the fishes whispered.

It still felt surreal for her, the sudden freedom in the water, and she half wandered everywhere she could go. Her fins were strong and powerful, and with one flick of her tail, she could move faster than any horse ever could.

Memories of being a lady was still with her and sometimes, she would stare at the raw fish she was eating and would feel the strange urge to vomit, even if the fish was delicious and appealing to her. Then the memories would fade, and she would return to being happy.

Sansa wandered to a group of islands and made it into her home, the corals plenty and abundant and the freshwater river doing lovely things to her hair.

She had long since shed her lingering thoughts about covering herself up. Even if she did put on clothes, swimming with one was just impractical. Cloth weighed a ton. Sansa would know. That was how she died.

The memory of an overturned boat during a seastorm made her shiver and she blinked it away.

Sansa comforted herself with eating an extra fish.

Then, a few days into making her nest, her underwater cave, beautiful, blood started polluting the water as the people of the island started screaming.

.

* * *

.

Two days and three nights of guerrilla warfare with Niflheim, and one bastard finally got a lucky shot in.

Bleeding from his thigh, Nyx cursed the gods, his ancestors who signed a pact with the Lucis’s Caelums and all of his enemies’ grandmothers.

He dragged himself to the water under the cover of the darkness. It was risky to go there, but the sea had always been kind to Galahd, even if Leviathan was a bitch.

The touch of saltwater made him bite back a very loud swear. After the initial sting, it started to throb steadily, the salt cleansing the wound. He pulled back and limped to the rocks, binding his leg with a spare shirt and a lot of cursing.

“Shit, damn Bahamut and his scaly balls,” he cursed as he tightened the bandage. “Fucking damn the Leviathan’s tits. Shit, that hurts. Fuck that Niff bastard and all his ancestors.”

“That’s a lot of cursing,” a conversational voice said, making him jerk and curse when that made the wound _throb_ hotly.

“Fuck, warn a guy,” he hissed. He turned without his kukris in his hand, mostly because no one who wanted to kill him would actually bother talking to him.

There, lurking on the sand and looking like a dream, was a mermaid. In the light of the moon, she glowed like a pearl. Her red hair was dark with water and her face looked incredibly beautiful.

Nyx rubbed at his eyes and blinked a couple more times.

“Am I dreaming?” he had to say.

The mermaid smiled, an innocent smile that made her eyes glow blue. “You’re not. But why are you cursing so much?” she asked.

“My thigh hurts,” he admitted. “A lucky bastard got a shot in.”

Her brows wrinkled. “Bastard,” she repeated softly, which just sounded _wrong_.. “Right, can you answer a question for me? Why has there been so much blood in the water?”

Hearing a mermaid curse was doing ridiculous things to Nyx’s brain. And what was more, a _mermaid_ was asking about politics and war.

Either he was hallucinating due to the blood loss, or this was real. Nyx leaned in more for the hallucination, and he answered, because honestly, what did he have to lose?

“Empire of Niflheim, cold country about there,” he gestured. “Wants to conquer Lucis. Has been in a feud with Lucis for ages. Galahd, this place. Conquered by Lucis a couple centuries ago, technically crown territory. Now, Niflheim attacked in the dark of the night a three nights ago, like the bastards that they are, and we’re fighting back.”

Her eyes were serious. “So you are the unconscious victims to the war between giants?”

That was actually a very nice way to put it. Practically poetic. “Collateral damage, yeah.”

“Has your Lucis sent help?” she asked.

Nyx shrugged, relaxing against his boulder. “I’ve heard rumors that the Immortal will arrive tomorrow. If so, that man is like a bomb all by himself, we’d likely be able to push back the Niffs then.”

Her eyes narrowed. “But if we wait longer, more blood will be in the water,” she said. Which. Nyx was trying not to think about that.

“I will help,” she declared, before vanishing into the water with barely a splash and a flare of blue fins.

Nyx blinked at the ripples she left behind and put another mark in the hallucination tally. Honestly, what could a waterbound mermaid do against airships and MT’s?

.

* * *

.

The answer, it turned out, was a lot.

Nyx blinked at the impossible storm brewing over the airships that kept dropping MT’s. He looked at the ridiculously large waves churning and the lightning striking the airships unerringly.

“I heard that the Fulgarian favored Galahd,” Cor Leonis said in that bland deadpan he’d been using ever since he showed up out of nowhere with the dawn. “But I never believed the rumors.”

Nyx, who had heard those rumors too, scoffed. “Neither did I. But I don’t know if it’s just the Fulgarian.”

The marshall’s eyes went straight to him and the sharp intensity of it made Nyx shiver. “What do you mean, Ulric?”

Nyx scratched at the back of his head. “Well, marshall….last night…either I had a hallucination, or I was really talking to a mermaid.”

As if to punctuate the statement, the fucking Leviathan emerged from the sea with a roar and started making the sea into a weapon, spouting geysers and _biting_ at the airships.

The marshall gave a slow blink. “I think you did have a conversation with a mermaid,” he said. He sounded amused. “Look there, by the Leviathan.”

There was, indeed, a flash of red hair there. Brighter than he thought in the daylight.

“Hot damn,” he breathed with a smile.

Cor gave a small smirk. “Stop dawdling, Ulric,” he ordered. The fucking Immortal took a running leap and jumped up to an airship using one tree as a boost. It was insane. Nyx checked his mouth for drool.

“Holy shit,” he muttered, shaking his head.

.

* * *

.

Nyx was man enough to admit that it was a good thing he was sitting down.

Sitting by the sea with Cor Leonis and an incredibly beautiful mermaid was doing _things_ to his libido.

“Thank you for your assistance,” the marshall said. “How did you convince the Astrals to help?”

Nyx shook his head. Right. Focus on the invasion and not the pretty people in front of him.

The mermaid gave that innocent smile again. After Nyx saw her give that same smile and then summon the gods, he trusted it not one bit.

“What do you mean?” she asked. “I just told them what they were doing wrong.”

The marshall raised his eyebrows. “Do you mean to say that you scolded the Astrals for not helping?”

The mermaid scowled and crossed her arms. Nyx determinedly kept his eyes on her face.

“I wandered to these islands after a long while of swimming and made it my home. I felt your gods and asked them, why they were there? And they said they were watching over their people,” at this, she gave a harrumph. “If they claimed people, then it was also their responsibility to do something if their people were crying out. So I just informed them of that fact. And if they did not do their duty, then they did not deserve their people.”

The declaration was such a Galahd thing that if Nyx didn’t already like the mermaid, that would do it. He wanted to fall down on his knees and give her homage.

The marshall, Cor, smiled toothily, and said, “Do you claim these islands as yours, then?”

The mermaid sniffed. “We can arrange visitation rights.”

Cor Leonis laughed. It made him look a decade younger and somehow made him more handsome.

Nyx stifled a whimper.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyx was just: Damn all these fucking beautiful people, they're gonna kill me.
> 
> Comments please!!!!!


End file.
